


The Consequences of Ferreting Around

by pbandfluff



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbandfluff/pseuds/pbandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lose a ferret, gain an H.G.? Well, it is the Warehouse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequences of Ferreting Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redlance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlance/gifts).



“You wouldn’t have happened to see a ferret coming running by here by any chance, would you?” Myka panted as she slid to a stop in the living room.

Three heads tilted away from the TV screen to shake ‘no’.

Myka whined in frustration, dropping down on the floor to check under the couch and chairs.

“What’s the rush,” Claudia drawled lazily, tossing a popcorn kernel up and catching it in her mouth, “Doesn’t he usually wind up back in your room anyway?”

Myka futilely blew at the curls that draped in front of her eyes, crawling over to check behind a bookshelf, “Normally? Yes. When Dickens and Trailer are stuck inside because of the weather…”

“That would be a negatory,” Claudia finished in a rush, scrambling off the couch and diving down on the floor to help Myka.

“Ok, does someone want to explain what’s going on and why we’re worried about a ferret?” Steve asked confusedly, catching the bowl of popcorn before it tumbled off the couch.

“Myka has a ferret,” Pete mumbled around a mouthful of popcorn.

“Wait,” Steve began, “Myka has a - You have a ferret? Since when?”

“Since we came to the Warehouse,” Pete shrugged, snagging another handful of popcorn. “How did you not know this, dude? She has the cage in her room and everything.”

Steve blinked a few times, “Sorry, I don’t make a habit of peering into my fellow agents’ rooms, but by all means, Pete, do tell me what else I don’t know about Myka’s room.”

“Jinksie,” Claudia called out sharply, popping up from behind the couch, “Less talking, more looking.”

Steve sighed in resignation, handing the popcorn over to Pete and dropping to the floor. “Does the ferret have a name?”

“Pete,” Claudia and Myka replied in tandem.

“Oh,” Steve breathed out, “Well that makes sense.”

“Hey!” Pete pouted as Leena rounded the corner with a fresh bowl of popcorn.

“What’s going on?” she asked placidly, resting a hand on her hip as she stared at the three agents on the floor.

“Mykes lost Pete,” Claudia quipped as she popped up to look at Leena then popped back down.

“I saw him run up the stairs about an hour ago, and he hasn’t been downstairs since,” Leena declared with a soft smile, watching as Myka scrambled up off the floor and bounded up the stairs with a hastily yelled ‘thank you’ in her direction.

_____

“Pe-ete,” Myka sing-songed softly as she crouched down in the hallway, “Come here, Pete.”

She switched the ferret treat she had procured from her room from one hand to another, and braced herself against a door to adjust her stance. “Pe-ETE!”

Her voice trailed off into a light squawk as the door she had been leaning on opened, throwing her off-balance and forcing her to tumble halfway into the room. She landed on her back, blinking up as a figure came to stand over her, face obscured by the backlighting of the room.

“Are you quite alright, darling?”

Helena’s innocuous question brought a flush to Myka’s face and she quickly sat up and stood to fight the embarrassment of having fallen through Helena’s doorway.

“I’m fine,” she waved off, dusting off her slacks and turning to Helena, “I’m just looking for…”

“This little fellow?” Helena finished with a smile as Pete peered out between the strands of hair resting on her shoulder. “He’s been keeping me company,” she continued, reaching up and grinning as Pete pushed his head out to have his head scratched.

“I’m so sorry if he’s been a bother,” Myka rushed, “See, sometimes he just-“

“It’s quite alright, Myka,” Helena assured her, “He’s an excellent bed warmer and an even better listener.”

Myka smiled softly at the confession as Pete chirped at Helena and she chirped back quietly.

“He could stay in your room for the night,” Myka found herself offering suddenly.

Helena looked up swiftly, “Oh no, Myka, I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“No, it’s ok,” Myka pushed, “He just has his cage and a few toys. It wouldn’t take more than a minute to move them from my room to yours.”

Helena shook her head, “No, I… I wouldn’t want to take the chance of Dickens wanting in and waking the house with his mewling. Perhaps when the weather allows him to wander outside, though.”

“Oh,” Myka frowned, “Yes, I hadn’t thought about that. Maybe some other time.”

“Mmm, some other time,” Helena echoed faintly, her eyes distant.

Myka watched as Helena lifted Pete from her shoulder and cradled him in her arms, letting Helena’s words turn over in her head.

Some other time, she thought, trademarked Myka Bering and Helena Wells’ whatever-this-is-ship.

Impulsively, Myka slipped around Helena and into her room, snatching up the book Helena had been reading and the nightgown draped over the end of her bed before scampering back out into the hallway and in front of Helena.

“Or maybe you could come stay with us for the night?” she offered nervously, holding up the book and gown. “Pete’s not the only good listener.”

Helena blinked at her as Pete squirmed in her arms, a small, secretive smile eventually curling across the edges of her lips.

“I’d like that very much, Myka,” she replied softly, stepping forward towards Myka’s bedroom door.

Myka blew out a shaky sigh of relief, reaching out to open the door and let Helena inside. As Helena sat on her bed, chirping quietly back and forth with Pete, Myka closed her eyes for a moment and heaved in a deep breath, letting it out as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her with a smile.

_____

Downstairs, Pete, Steve, Claudia, and Leena all tilted their heads up as they heard a door close.

“So,” Pete began conversationally, “Who wants to tell Myka H.G.’s been luring little Pete into her room with treats for the past month?”

“No one is telling her,” Claudia replied threateningly, readjusting the cuddle she had going on with Leena, “Not for a long time, if ever.”

“Won’t hear me complaining,” Steve chimed in, stretching out his legs under the coffee table.

“Me either,” Leena added softly, carding her fingers through Claudia’s hair, “Those two deserve a little bit of selective ignorance.”

“Alright, alright,” Pete defended with a grin, “We won’t tell them.”

Silence descended for a while as the TV played on.

“So who wants to tell Artie?”

“…”

“Nose goes!”


End file.
